¿Cómo lo conocí?
by Aracelyux Holmes
Summary: Antes de los celulares y el wifi las personas hablaban con la gente a su alrededor. Ya sea estando en la fila del banco, esperando el autobus, o en una sala de espera. Dos hombres se hacen mejores amigos gracias a esa clase de encuentro.


**Disclamer: **Esta historia pertenece a su servidora. Los personajes son creación mía. Excepto los nombres, los saqué de un lado en particular por pura casualidad. Un saludo si llegan a esta historia =) También un saludo a mi Watson, me base en ella para unas cosas, ella sabrá en que.

**Resumen: **No es nada especial a decir verdad. Sólo es un relato que me solicitaron en el taller de creación literaria y quise compartirlos con ustedes. La misión de esto es crear una historia de dos personas que van a …. Pero debe estar implícito. (Al final te digo que se supone que iban a hacer en caso que no adivinaras).

**¿Cómo lo conocí? **

Es muy curiosa la forma en que hacemos amigos, no se planea, por eso no existe un manual al respecto. Tan sólo pasa y cuando ocurre es genial. Ahora viene una historia, si no la quiere leer, no siga:

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde y yo seguía sin comer, me necesitaban en ayunas. Los enfermeros seguían sin decir mi nombre. Estar en la sala de espera tan monótona iba a matarme de aburrimiento antes que la larga espera de hambre. Para colmo me estaba muriendo de frío porque de todos los días del año que pude haber venido a hacer esto asistí justamente el día más helado en Monterrey…

- ¿Sabes qué detesto? – le dije luego de una pausa para checar la hora.

- ¿Aparte de usar manga corta el día más frio de todo el jodido año? – ironizó sonriente, yo le seguí con una risa –.

- Aparte – dije sonriente – me molesta que siempre que digo "_soy escritor_" es la misma pregunta; _¿me vas a incluir en uno de tus textos?_, pudiendo preguntar mil cosas. No sé, algo como; _¿en qué te inspiras para escribir?, ¿por qué lo haces?,_ etc., cualquier cosa menos esa, ya me tienen harto - el chico asentía ansioso por hablar.

- Sí, sí, lo sé es un fastidio, me ocurre siempre que le comento a alguien que soy cineasta, solo saben decir; _"ay que chévere, ojala me invites a participar en tus películas", "¿harás una película sobre mí?", _¿Qué piensan? – .

- ¡Exacto! Y solo hay una cosa peor que eso, cuando mis amigos o familiares se enojan porque no los incluyo en mis escritos, me recriminan porque pongo nombres de personas a las que apenas les hablo pero a ellos no – le comenté, pues sabía que el chico me entendería.

- ¡Verdad!, están mal de la cabeza, piensan que no los incluimos porque no los queremos cuando es todo lo contrario – me apoyó animado.

- Cierto, sí tan solo supieran porque no los metemos en nuestras historias. Las obras se van creando solas y a veces no podemos controlar la inspiración, ¿qué ocurre si queremos matar a ese personaje qué tiene por nombre el mismo qué nuestro amigo de la infancia? – le pregunte indignado, nuevamente me daba la razón.

- ¡Deja tu eso!, aunque no los mates, ¿luego si queremos mostrar sus defectos?, es decir los personajes no pueden ser perfectos, y si metemos a alguien que queremos, la tarea de hacer un buen personaje se nos dificulta porque estamos pensando en no herir a la persona - .me comentó y la verdad no había pensado en eso.

- Se arruina por completo la obra ¿no?, por no querer hacer sufrir al personaje que lleva el nombre de tu hermano por decir un ejemplo, se vuelve una cosa sin sentido. ¡A un personaje no puede irle bien siempre! -.

- No, pero si metemos a alguien que amamos en la vida real no vamos a poder hacerlo sufrir, sino al contrario vamos a darle todo eso que no podemos darle fuera de la ficción – dijo en un tono más bajo, como triste. Vi que sus ojos rodaron hacia la izquierda, recordó algo, probablemente la razón del porque estamos ahí, yo también lo recordé…

- Claro, claro… pero sí los incluimos más no se dan cuenta. Esperan ver un personaje igualito a ellos y por eso no se ven, ellos inspiran la historia en general, ¿no les basta eso? – el chico negó con su cabeza muy despacio y suspiró.

- Aún así, hay algo que detesto aún más – le dije desviando mi mirada al reloj colgado en la pared, supuse que sabía qué diría a continuación pues de inmediato volteó a verme muy atento.

- ¿qué? – dijo él.

- No ser el escritor de esta historia, de serlo no tendríamos por qué estar aquí – dije dando un suspiro de tristeza.

- Lo mismo digo, ojalá fuera el director de esta película llamada vida, no habría razón de ser de esta escena – dijo bajando de nuevo la cabeza, metiendo los dedos en sus rulos. Apenas coloque mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo cuando una enfermera me nombro. - ¿Rodríguez Rodrigo? - .

- Bien, ese soy yo, hasta luego – dije levantándome.

– Suerte amigo – dijo él tratando de sonreír de nuevo, aprecié ese gesto.

– Es mi madre quien la necesitara – le comente.

- ¡Entonces suerte a ella! - .

- Lo mismo para ti, bueno a tu tío Pedro - .

- Gracias, a ver si nos vemos a la salida – yo asentí y me aleje junto con la enfermera.

Quién iba a decir que me volvería a encontrar a Gustavo el día de la operación, una semana después de haberlo visto. Y más curioso que estuviésemos leyendo el mismo libro, inevitable hacerse mejores amigos tan de prisa, pero esas son otras historias.

…

_._

El ejercicio era crear un dialogo entre dos personas que van a donar sangre pero sin que eso fuera el centro de la historia. ¿Se notó?, ;)

Gracias por leer. No creo que los del taller lean esto pero gracias a ellos también.


End file.
